


Confession training

by 3laxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, I love yous, Kisses, Lesbian Confusion, alyanette - Freeform, confession training, cute fluff, just some fluff, literally just that, smooth alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/pseuds/3laxx
Summary: After a long and cold analysis, Alya comes to terms with having a crush on her best friend Marinette. And as the right moment comes, Alya acts as we know her - not hesitating to take actions into her hand.





	Confession training

**Author's Note:**

> Older Oneshot I wrote about 2 years ago and never uploaded because... Don't ask me.  
> Have fun reading!

Alya didn’t know what hit her when she stared after her best friend.

It had been a normal school day, Marinette had talked normally to her, Alya had been doing the exercises – everything had been normal.

But then her best friend, her bluenette, had waved her goodbye and walked down the stairs in front of the school. She knew the bakery was right over the street, as was, of course, Marinette’s home.

Alya’s way back home was always in the opposite direction and normally they would have said goodbye at the end of the stairs, but today Marinette was in a hurry.

Mumbling something about a big order in the bakery and she had to help her parents, softly hugging Alya and waving, then storming off.

Something had caught Alya’s interest.

Was it her deep-night-blue hair? Her adorable pigtails?

Alya honestly didn’t know. She shook her head and headed home without a second look after her best friend.

* * *

 

The next day she was even more confused.

Something about Marinette had kept her restless the night before and she couldn’t, she _couldn’t_ figure out what it was. It drove her _insane_.

She was a reporter, kept the Ladyblog updated with news only minutes after an akuma attack shook the city once again. Holy, she even made a live blog of literally every. Single. Akuma. Attack.

It was her job to figure things out.

It was her freaking job to know what’s going on.

But her own behavior was a mystery to her. Her own feelings made her question her talent of reporting. She was confused.

Coming to school, being near to Marinette, talking like everything was normal, this day it was a mess. Just sitting next to the bluenette made her hands act weird, sweating and trembling. She was constantly adjusting her glasses, tensed up when the girl turned to her, stuttered when her best friend talked, breathed heavier when the bluenette laughed and felt her stomach flutter when Marinette touched her.

At lunchbreak, Alya was a mess. Not visibly, she was quite capable of holding her poker face, but on the inside, everything screamed at her in high alert. Something kept her being tense at any minute and she didn’t _know_ , what it was, she _didn’t_. _Freaking_. _KNOW_!

As Marinette and she walked to the bakery of her parents to eat there, Alya thought of everything she could to explain her sudden jumpiness around Marinette.

Maybe she had forgotten a bet? Maybe she still had debts to pay off? Maybe she was pissed at her best friend but had forgotten why? Or maybe she was going through a weird phase in puberty?

No, there had to be something else… Maybe she was jealous of Adrien for spending more time with Marinette?

In an instant, Alya shook her head, denying her thoughts.

Her? Jealous?

The brunette almost laughed.

Jealous at Adrien? Yeah, right. Nobody spent as much time with Marinette as she did, because obviously they were best friends! Adrien had Nino, after all, and a pretty packed schedule because of his father. He kept him busy with fencing, Chinese and piano lessons and on top of that modelling. After all, his father was a famous designer and so his son had to model for him.

Poor Adrien, Alya thought.

Marinette and she walked through the side door, climbing up the stairs to the flat of the Dupain-Cheng Household right after greeting the parents of the bluenette.

Upstairs they prepared a few sandwiches which they would eat in Marinette’s room while discussing the homework for their lessons after lunch.

* * *

 

After being alone in Marinette’s room for almost an hour now, Alya felt like a nervous wreck.

Finally, _finally_ she had been able to understand what has been going on with her.

She had a crush.

A totally awkward crush on her best friend.

And being alone with her that long did nothing to make Alya feel better because her stomach gave her a hard time. Even eating was stressful, because _oh holy shit Marinette looked so damn cute as she nibbled at her sandwich looking at her notes taken in class._

Alya looked away, almost throwing up because of the many, _ _many__ butterflies in her stomach.

A distraction, a distraction… Quickly!

She pulled out her phone, laughed at a cute kitten Nino had sent her and checked their classes for the afternoon. She raised her eyebrows at the surprise the internet held for her.

“Hey, did you know our afternoon classes were canceled?”

Marinette looked up, pretty surprised herself, and went to sit directly next to Alya and _holy mother of god her scent-_

“No, I didn’t!”

“Hold on, I’ll text someone and ask if they knew.”

She quickly got an answer of Nino who was with Adrien and Kim at a café at that time. They apparently knew.

“Huh, weird. How could we miss this?”

“Hm, dunno…”, Alya shrugged, “But they’re cancelled and we got free time, that’s for sure.”

They smiled at each other _and Alya thought she might go crazy because oh my freaking god Marinette looked at her and holy she had butterflies in her throat by now-_

“Alya, you alright?”, Marinette, naive and young Marinette asked her.

“Uh-… Huh-… Yeah. No worries.”, she grinned.

The bluenette repeated her grin and then looked down to her sketchbook. There was a short silence between them but Alya made sure she soon broke it.

“Hey, Marinette?”

Her best friend looked up and Alya grimaced on the inside, praying not to fall unconscious.

“Yeah, Alya?”

“I-… Uh-… You like Adrien.”, she could’ve slapped herself. Way to go, Alya…

Marinette thought about that for a while. Alya almost died as the bluenette spoke again.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, he’s a great friend and all… But I’m over the crush I had on him. Why would you ask?”

“Haha, uh… Nothing. I mean-… I noticed…”, the brunette suddenly found a great interest in her fingernails.

“What?”

“No, it’s nothing. I just-… I think you still like Adrien.”

“As a friend, Alya.”, Marinette slightly touched her hand, making her jump, “You seem weird lately. Haven’t seen you that strained before…”

Alya laughed too loudly at that, too hysterical, too long. But as she shook her head, Marinette was beside her once again.

“You sure? ‘Cuz I’m worried…”

“Ah, no need to be worried. I just-… I noticed I like somebody.”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped a bit at that but Alya hadn’t seen it.

“Oh, okay then… Who is it?”

Suddenly, Alya had an idea. Quickly she straightened her back and found the gaze of her best friend, even though _she totally died while doing so!_

“I wanna tell her that I love her, Marinette.”

“Well, then… Just tell her.”

“Just like that? No, I’m too unsure of how to tell her. I need practice first.”

Marinette laughed at that, being a bit uncertain at what Alya wanted to do.

“Well then…”

“Can I practice with you?”

“Uh-… Yeah? Of course…”

“I love you!”

“Good god, you’re just gonna blurt it out like this? Heck no. Do it a little softer.”

Alya tried again.

And again.

And again.

Until Marinette looked satisfied.

“Now you got it. I think that’s perfect.”, she laughed, “So now, go on and tell her!”

Alya leaned in.

Now was the time and even though she was nervous _as hell_ , she had to do it now.

Carefully she took Marinette’s hand from her knee, interlocking their fingers, just as her best friend had instructed her to do while practicing.

“Marinette…”, she began, her eyes as wide of excitement as the eyes of the girl in front of her of surprise.

“Marinette, I love you.”

She slowly leaned forwards and brought her other hand to Marinette’s chin to guide her to where she wanted her to be. The bluenette’s eyes fluttered lightly before they closed, giving Alya the permission to continue to lean in.

Their lips lightly touched, as if it were only a little blow of summer wind, but soon Alya claimed her best friend’s half open mouth as hers, with newfound confidence in Marinette’ silent agreement.

The bluenette’s lips were soft as a pillow and tasted like her strawberry lipstick that Alya had bought her just the week before. Breathless, they parted, but held their gaze as they gasped for air.

“I just did.”

“What?”

“I just told her.”

Marinette seemed to need a little moment before she realized what Alya was aiming at.

“Oh you-…”, she threw a light punch at Alyas arm, before grinning like crazy.

“You planned that!”

Alya laughed but shook her head.

“I’m sorry to pop your bubble but no, that was 100% spontaneous.”

Her best friend, no, _girlfriend_ , laughed and kissed her once more.

“You are unbelievable!”

“And you are unbelievably cute.”

Marinette blushed but laid her hand over Alyas.

“Glad you think so.”

Alya smiled as they shared another kiss.

Without her noticing, between sweet kisses, Marinette winked at a little Kwami hiding at her desk, with one thumb held high up.

And the Kwami cheered in silence as she watched the girls enjoying their free time.


End file.
